power_rangers_lost_galaxy_fanfilm_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy - Fox Kids Promos
$T2eC16F,!yEE9s5jD(t9BQ712hsYWw~~60_12.JPG Promos for Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy that aired in 1999 on Fox Kids. 'Teaser' 1) Initial network version of the PRLG "Tease" promo. 2) Later slight revision of the PRLG "Tease" promos. Man, they loved their "Countdown to Destruction" footage. 3) First PRLG Sweepstakes ad. First time we got to see the Rangers, too. 4) Second PRLG Sweepstakes, "Intergalactic Encounter". Two versions here, see if you can spot the differences, of which there is only one. 5) PRLG Bandai toy ad for the talking Galaxy Rangers, Astro Cycles, and Barbarax. 6) PRLG Bandai toy ad for the Transmorpher, Galaxy Megazord, and Space Buccaneer. 'The "Lost Galaxy" Promos' The first generic for PRLG was aptly titled "The Lost Galaxy". Here are numerous versions of it, first the "premiere" tagged ones, then the regular "all new" version. The one interesting aspect of this spot is the CGI space fleet that never appeared in the show. I've never seen anyone identify what other TV show it came from specifically, so its whole history is a mystery. But doesn't it KINDA look like Captain Mutiny's jolly roger symbol on the side? 'Various Premiere Promos' 1) I don't know why I don't have more versions of this, but it's the combined "Countdown to Destruction" repeat/ "Quasar Quest" premiere promo. 2) PRLG "5 Days Away" promo spot. I thought I had more of these, but they were all the same, save for different day numbers and narration, so you get the drift. 3) PRLG Fox Kids Website ad. Also covers the premiere and the website's Evil Planet game. 4) PRLG Premiere "Part One Encore" promos. This seemed slapped together at last minute, like Fox Kids didn't think it'd do as well as it did. 5) Fox Kids Magazine Spring 99 spots. Lots of Lost Galaxy shots here, including what was the first shot of Alpha in LG (we knew the Megaship was returning, but Alpha was a mystery until this spot aired). 6) PRLG Bandai toy ad, for the Magna Defender, Magna Defender Morpher, and Torozord. 7) Power Rangers in Space generic promo. This one was oddly never sent out on the promo feed, so I have no idea its name. It's good though, and may've been the show's last promo. 8) Pair of PRLG promos for Quasar Quest's sudden re-airing when "Orion Rising" was delayed a week due to Valerie Vernon's illness. Also included is the end credits to part 1, without ads covering it, while a narration from the annoying boy & girl announcers talk about the second part reairing later. '"Homesick" to "Orion Returns" Episodic promos' 1) PRLG "Homesick" episodic. 2) PRLG "Lights of Orion" episodic. 3) PRLG "Magna Defender" episodic, for the episode "The Sunflower Search". The actual episode "The Magna Defender" didn't get an episodic. 4) PRLG "Silent Sleep" episodic. 5) PRLG "Orion Rising" episodic. When the episode was delayed a week, the promo didn't change any. 6) PRLG "Orion Returns" episodic. '"Shark Attack" and Redemption Day" Promos' 1) PRLG "Shark Attack" episodic promos. 2) PRLG "Redemption Day" episodic promos. 3) PRLG "Go Galactic" generic promos. 4) PRLG "Defend the Galaxy" Sweepstakes spot. I can't even remember what the Magna Clues were, if they even aired! "The Journey Continues" Promos 1) The PRLG second half season premiere promo. This was one elusive, as it wasn't fed for affiliates. Actually contains no footage from the season premiere, but from the third ep, "The Rescue Mission". 2) PRLG "The Journey Continues" generic promo. This contains most of the elements used in that prior promo. This was it for regular promos for LG during the bulk of its run, they didn't give episodics to any until the finale (not even the team-up) due to the decline in ratings thanks toDigimon mania. *Two things of note: one, that CGI pair of planets is Onyx, yet that shot was never used (at least, it wasn't used until it showed up in the Disney era PR multiple times). Two, the end button is not only of MMPR Red, but judging by the neck piece, is likely Austin St John himself in it. They eventually retagged this promo with the correct picture, of Galaxy Blue. I don't have those versions, though. 3) Fox Kids Saturday episodic. I think this is titled "Go Large". Covered September 18th, with the premiere of "Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie". 4) PRLG VHS affiliate promotion spot. Another one of these things, to giveaway the Fox Kids Home Video of the third three eps. 5) PRLG "The Return of the Magna Defender" VHS affiliate promotion spot. Last one for LG, since these two were the only ones done for us in the US. "Journey's End" promos and more 1) The PRLG button interstitial for the Fox Kids website. 2) PRLG "Journey's End" episodics. This was when they were to air each part on Saturdays. 3) PRLG "Journey's End" Re-Tag episodics. This is when they weren't able to make the Saturdays deadline, due to ADR work, so they aired them all on a week (well, Thursday to Saturday). 4) PRLG "Reality Ends" generic promos. Oddly, no :30 version, and only the :10 version was fed. I included the network aired :20. It's actually kinda nice, making use of the Keonta Spell. I guess they were making up for not promoting these episodes when they were new? 5) PRLG "Take Five" generic promos. The final generic for the series, when it was running weekdays while Lightspeed Rescue was on Saturdays. Despite the whole season running, this ad focuses entirely on like the first 10 shows. 6) PRiS Animated Fox Kids logo station ID. This aired constantly in late 99 to early 2000 before every PR ep. Site to these videos http://www.youtube.com/user/SirStack?feature=watch Category:Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy (show)